Who's Going to Take You Home
by ollixanna
Summary: One-shot. Julian/Peyton. Season 5-ish. Julian visits Tric and observes the locals.


**AN: So... I have this fascination with Julian and Peyton, as a result I have a lot of stories on my laptop about them. I don't know if they really have an audience here, but I'm working on them anyway. I've always loved Peyton, and Julian is just too charming for his own good. This story was just something that came to me one night and was actually the first idea that sort of fit in a one shot format. As a warning, it's un-beta'd (although I wouldn't mind one of those.) Kind of takes place during season 5-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters, stories, etc.**

**

* * *

**

Julian Baker stepped into a bar. It was eerily familiar even though he had stepped foot in it before today.

A bar in a town he had never visited, but still felt like he had spent enough time in to know all of its secrets.

He sat down and ordered a beer when the bartender came by. He sat, and felt as though he could almost belong here. Maybe. If he really wanted to start over, or prove he was worthy. Either way, he was beginning to feel as thought he really could make it here when he saw her.

She walked in with her arm looped through her best friend's arm. They giggled like schoolgirls as they walked up to a section of the bar, which was clearly their spot. The bartender had waved at them as soon as they sat down and within moments he set drinks down in front of them before they ever had a chance to order.

Her best friend leaned over the counter and gave the bartender a kiss. He smiled, it was obvious there was something going on between them. All throughout this exchange she had smiled as though her best friend finding happiness was enough for her to be happy too.

Julian took another sip of his beer.

Yes, he could prove himself this time, he really could be worth her time.

More people arrive and they join the girls.

Three men, one with blonde hair, one with brown hair, and one with no hair, and a couple. They all look vaguely familiar. He knows them from the pictures around the apartment. He knows the blonde is _him_. The one who drove them apart by always being in her heart. But he didn't really drive them apart, he didn't have to. Julian did that himself.

The bartender stood at their table and greeted them all, and then took their orders. It's six, on a Wednesday night, they're the liveliest bunch in the bar, but no one is paying them any mind. They belong there.

They raise their drinks, and toast to her. She blushes, and smiles, and thanks them all. Julian can read her body language like a script.

Soon more people begin to filter in. He's thankful for the additional cover it provides, hopeful he won't be recognized. There is a man by the door, taking money, checking id's and providing wrist bands. It dawns on Julian that there is a concert tonight.

When the bartender comes by and asks him if he'd like another, Julian accepts, and asks who's playing tonight. The bartender names a band, and Julian is surprised that such a well-known act is playing a dive bar in the middle of nowhere. The bartender explains that the club recently hired a new booking agent who knew a lot of people from her previous job. He leaves and begins taking orders from the many patrons. So many patrons in fact, that two additional bartenders have appeared from some unknown place to aid him.

Julian's attention is drawn back to the group as they stand and talk together.

She slips away after awhile and heads backstage. Moments later she's onstage, announcing the opener. Some girl Julian's never heard of, but is obviously important to her. She's off stage and back with her friends in a matter of seconds.

She's talking with her best friend, and the other girl, the one who is a part of the couple.

They're all beaming as though the girl onstage is their pride and joy, and for good reason, she's actually quite amazing. Julian finds himself entranced by her stage persona.

When the set is over, she's back on stage, welcoming a band he has heard of, but only because he is always looking for the perfect sound to accompany his films. They're kind of gaining more popularity as one of the openers for the current sensation. He's watching her smile more than he's listening to the band.

Then they play that song. It's slow and it's the kind of song you dance with someone you care about with, or hold hands with at least. It was the song they fell in love with, the song they chose for that pivotal moment in his film.

He's amused as he notices that the bartender manages to find her best friend and gives her a kiss before leading her toward the employee's only door.

Looking around, he notices that the couple is standing at the back of the crowd, the guy behind the girl, his arms wrapped around her, swaying slightly. There is no doubt in his mind that they are in love, and have been for some time.

Julian sees her standing off on her own, and thinks about walking up behind her and covering her eyes before asking her to dance, but he stops midstep when he sees _him_ ask her to dance.

She looks surprised, and maybe a little happy. She looks over at her bald friend who pushes her towards him, and they begin to dance. Awkwardly at first, as though they hadn't been alone in a while, and neither knew the other anymore. After a moment, they've found a rhythm, still slightly awkward, but it works.

Backing up, Julian collides with a stranger. He apologizes profusely and moves back into the protective shadows. He can't stand to watch her smile at _him_. He sees the ring on the necklace around her neck, and he's worried. He waits for a clear view of his left hand, and breathes easier when he see's it's unadorned but knows it might still be an engagement ring despite their awkwardness.

Her best friend has returned and is dancing with the brown haired man. And they're obviously talking about her with the none too subtle looks in her direction.

Julian wants to punch something when he sees her laugh. The kind of laugh that he used to provide whenever she was feeling blue. The kind that made her eyes twinkle. This is a nightmare. It has to be.

When the song is over, she immediately releases _him_.

He looks dejected, but immediately follows her. He's not going to give up on her.

Her best friend pulls her away, and they slip through an easy to miss door.

The other friends look puzzled, but continue to enjoy the concert. By Julian's estimation there are two or three songs left.

As the band announces this is their last song, she comes storming out of wherever they had disappeared to. She's clearly been upset by whatever her best friend had to say. She has that spark, the spark she gets when she's angry. She makes her way through the crowd right past him, close enough that Julian manages to catch a whiff of the perfume she's wearing.

As the band finishes, she's back on stage, asking for a round of applause. She thanks the band. And then revs the crowd up for the fantastic headliner while the crew quickly preps the stage. The entire club is packed. He knows this is all her handiwork. This is her club, and he realizes that why he felt so at home.

She's off stage, and walking by him again when he reaches for her arm. Unable to keep from connected with her any longer.

She turns, her mouth already set in a way that he knows means trouble.

He smiles, and her jaw drops.

She's surprised, obviously.

He doesn't say a thing. He releases her arm and stands completely still, waiting.

She slaps him.

He deserves it.

She covers her mouth and starts to apologize, but he waves her off as he holds his cheek while smiling.

He's always loved it when she got fiesty.

She's got her eyes trained upon his, and he simply says he's sorry, and braces for another slap, or possibly a knee to the groin. He knows he would deserve either of these things

She doesn't move, or say anything for a few seconds.

His hope is fading fast, until he has a better look at the ring on her necklace. It's the ring they found on the beach during one of the surf lessons he tried to give her.

She notices he's looking at the ring, and she takes his hand off of his cheek and gently pulls him toward her, she kisses his cheek, and he can breathe again.

He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. He never wants to let go again.

They're interrupted when he feels someone staring at him expectantly.

He lets go of her, and she turns to see her best friend, looking very confused.

She explains herself, she tells her best friend that he's Julian. Her best friend's eyes widen and Julian is slapped for the second time that night. She stares at her best friend in shock before asking Julian if he's ok.

Again he waves her off, and she hugs him again, and tells him she'll be back, she has to fill in her best friend.

They depart for their mysterious destination behind the easy to miss door while Julian is left to rub his cheek. The bartender arrives with a small bag of ice and plenty of questions. He gives the bartender an extremely condensed version of what led him here tonight.

The bartender nods in understanding and they stand in a quiet bonding moment until he leaves when he notices the bar is becoming more chaotic.

Julian stands in the back of the club, amazed at how the night has played out. He feels her arms encircling him and is quite happy to return the gesture with his free hand. He sees her best friend standing with the others and obviously explaining what has happened judging by the pointing in their direction. Julian thinks he can see _him_ squinting harshly at them.

But it doesn't matter.

Not now that he's the one who has his arm around her.

He knows this isn't going to be easy, but he knows that he can't live without her, and that he can prove himself worthy of her love this time.

**

* * *

**

**AN: So that was that. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I'd love to hear anything you have to say.**


End file.
